warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Plane Daffy
Plane Daffy is a 1944 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Frank Tashlin and written by Warren Foster. It was the first Looney Tune to be produced by Eddie Selzer. Title The title is pun on "plain daffy". Summary One after another of a company of carrier pigeons fall prey to the seductive wiles of "Queen of the Spies" Hatta Mari (a play on Mata Hari). The alarm is raised at pigeon headquarters when pigeon 13 goes AWOL with the female Nazi spy bird, to whom he reveals all his secrets (after she plies him with a mickey). Self-described woman-hater Daffy volunteers for the next mission. She tries to seduce him by hiking up her skirt to reveal her shapely leg and kissing him full on the bill twice. The first kiss electrocutes Daffy and melts him like butter, but the second kiss electrocutes Hatta Mari having the same effect on her. Daffy eventually resists her charms. He has to swallow his secret message when the temptress corners him as well. After a frenetic battle at slinky Mari's pad, she x-rays Daffy and broadcasts the secret ("Hitler is a stinker") to Hitler. Goebbels and Goering have to shoot themselves in the head after agreeing with it. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Cultural references * According to DVD commentary on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Hatta Mari's blond hair and cartoonishly top-heavy body figure would later become a reality in the 1950s with actress and sex symbol Jayne Mansfield (who, in turn, was one of many inspirations for Who Framed Roger Rabbit's femme fatale, Jessica Rabbit). * The quote "Something new has been added" was a catchphrase by Jerry Colonna and a slogan for Old Gold cigarettes. Censorship The ending when Hitler's henchmen agree with the "military secret" that Hitler is a stinker cuts to Daffy saying "They lose more Nutzis that way!" to remove the part where the henchmen shoot themselves in the head when shown on Cartoon Network and TNT.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-p.aspx It should be noted that, despite editing that scene from the short proper, Cartoon Network once showed a clip of the offending part on the animation history anthology show ToonHeads, on an episode centered on World War II cartoons. It was featured in a montage near the end, where narrator Leslie Fram explains that a lot of the outdated references and outrageously offensive stereotypes of Germans, Italians, and Japanese people have prevented a lot of wartime cartoons from being shown on TV and, in some cases, distributed on home video (and those that do are usually edited to remove them, especially on television airings). Notes *The cartoon still uses WARNER BROS. on opening titles. This is also the first cartoon to have Daffy's face on the opening titles without Porky. The drum ending has produced by WARNER BROS. CARTOONS INC. still with the released by WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC. on the bottom. Out of eight cartoons that have the credit PRODUCED BY WARNER BROS. CARTOONS INC., four are Looney Tunes and three were given Blue Ribbon reissues. Plane Daffy is the only Looney Tunes cartoon of the four (Odor-able Kitty, Booby Hatched, and The Stupid Cupid) to survive with the PRODUCED BY WARNER BROS. CARTOONS credits as it was not reissued. *The European dubbed version has A WARNER BROS. CARTOON instead of PRODUCED BY WARNER BROS. CARTOONS as they only wanted to produce three types of versions, the Looney Tunes rings 1947-48, the Leon Schlesinger drum ending, and the 1944-46 drum ending. It is unknown if a USA dubbed version exists. Availability *VHS, Laserdisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs and Daffy: The Wartime Cartoons *Laserdisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes: Vol. 2, Side 3: Frank Tashlin *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 2 *Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc 2 References External links * Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Daffy Duck Category:Daffy Duck shorts Category:Hatta Mari Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:1940s films Category:1944 shorts Category:1944 films Category:Vitaphone short films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:World War II Category:Films Category:Shorts Category:1944 Category:Directed by Frank Tashlin Category:Story by Warren Foster Category:Written by Warren Foster Category:Animated by Cal Dalton Category:Animation by Cal Dalton Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl W. Stalling Category:Produced By Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc. Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc. Category:Animated by Arthur Davis Category:Animation by Arthur Davis Category:Animated by I. Ellis Category:Animation by I. Ellis Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Narrated by Robert C. Bruce Category:Narration by Robert C. Bruce Category:Voice Characterizations by Robert C. Bruce Category:Voices by Robert C. Bruce Category:Voiced by Robert C. Bruce Category:Voice Characterizations by Sara Berner Category:Voices by Sara Berner Category:Voiced by Sara Berner Category:Cartoons directed by Frank Tashlin